When Life Gives You Lemons
by Queen Ace
Summary: Two Spies. Their Mission: To be able to put up with each other until their mission is over! It is harder than it looks though...Will they succeed? Read to find out! Rating for no-no language and adult situations! Beware!


**When Life Gives You Lemons**

By: Queen Ace

Summary: We're all familiar with the saying, when life gives u lemons, make lemonade right? Well someone obviously forgot to tell this to these spies. Posing as a married couple, things are bound to go insane when they can't stand each other. So what will destiny try to do to get our fav couple to love each other? People get your umbrellas out! It's raining lemonade! (I hope so!) And this is not a hentai fic!!

Overview: Two are spies posing as a married couple, problem: cant stand each other. Friends try to help but it only ends up in chaos. Will this madness ever end?

Chapter 1: Mission Impossible….Literally

*Gym, a continuous thwacking sound and heavy breathing is heard, background, loud classical music is being played*

Kaoru's pony tail bobbed up and down while she pounded the punching bag. She was concentrating and her muscles could be seen straining. She was sweaty after 2 hours of intense workout and wanted to get some target practice in before she took a bath. Saitoh had told her to come in for a meeting in 2 hours and she had plenty of time. Finally she decided to take a break and reached into her sports bag to find her water bottle. She toweled a bit and thought about her day. 

She woke up at 5, washed up and went straight to Saitoh's office. She could tell he was stressed, at least two packets worth of cigarettes filled the already full ashtray. She stiffened and inwardly winced at the repulsive smell. Saitoh was shuffling through his papers littering his desk and paused every so often to rub his temples. Yikes he really is in a bad mood…maybe I can just leave and come back later. She inched towards the door and had a hand on the doorknob when Saitoh finally looked up and sighed.

"Kaoru don't just stand around being useless, sit." he sternly pointed to the couch. He then stood up and went to sit on the armchair at the head of the stained coffee table. His office was not the cleanest office but it was decent. Kaoru sat primly at the edge of the couch.

"So sir, what did you call me for?" Kaoru went straight to the point. Saitoh sighed again. Ooh that's the second time he sighed in the past 5 minutes…this must be important. She sat up straighter and urged him to continue.

"It's another damn assignment. You will have to go undercover and work with another spy. Okay?" he continued quickly as Kaoru tired to open her mouth to ask questions. "This is just to let you know. There will be a brief in the conference room at ten. Eat and shower before then, you don't want to stink up the room when you meet your partner." he smirked. "Oh and try not to screw up like in Kyoto. I don't want to have to let you go. You're one of the best spies we've got." Kaoru blushed both with embarrassment of the insult and the comment. Saitoh hardly gave anybody praise.

"You are dismissed until ten. Go to the gym and do what ever you women like to do." Kaoru was about to go to the door when she whipped around and indignantly cried.

"Don't you have a wife?!" Kaoru said evenly even though she was pissed off by the crude remark and was about to continue scolding her superior about treating women with respect, when he raised a gloved hand to stop her. The other hand was rubbing his throbbing temple.

"Leave," He commanded harshly then wearily added, "I am much too old for this." Kaoru huffed, a little put off by his interruption and decided to give old wolf a break. She giggled at the nickname and glanced at Saitoh to see him glaring.

"Right," She muttered quickly and strode quickly out the door and into the gym. Now to blow off some steam.

Kaoru was finished resting and decided it was time to take shower and stop by the shooting range.

The shooting range was where most of the agents spent time to relieve stress and practice. Sometimes people just liked to hang out and talk to comrades. Kaoru went there for strictly training. Her eyes were keen, but her shots lacked the preciseness of many of the officers. She was improving, but she really didn't think of ever shooting a person at long range. It made her shudder. She was a more of a person who used the "art" of body slamming her opponents. She also at times used a pole and used a lot of kenjutsu.

She had learned to use the sword techniques at an early age. Her father had been an agent and was a friend of Saitoh. That was probably why Saitoh let her get in with little objections. There was always trouble though. Some of the older agents looked down on her not only because she was a woman because her father abandoned their cause to make sure her and her mother had a safe life. She tried to let it go though. She was strong and proud. But it hurt. Her father died trying to protect her and her mother when the other assassins came. But it didn't matter. They killed mother too, who tried to keep her away from them. She was ten at the time and cried for what seemed forever. But she would always remember how they killed her parents. The assassins knew she was hidden and could have easily found her hidden under the kitchen sink, but cruelly decided it would be more fun if she was left to find her mutilated parent's bodies. They cut they everywhere, so the blood was like a flood and on their chests, right on their hearts, they carved a symbol. It was a symbol that was forever etched in her head. The symbol was simple but foreboding. At first it looked like an ankh, but it was serpents tied together with kanji that said sacrifice in the background. She was frightened and called Saitoh, whom her parents told her to call if anything happened to them. Ever since, she have been living here at S.S.O.J.( Safety, Security of Japan ), calling it home, and working to become stronger so she would find her parent's killers and avenge their deaths.

Kaoru focused on the target and narrowed her eyes. Bang! She looked carefully. She missed the bulls eye by a centimeter. Not good enough, she drilled herself. Concentrate. A deep Breath. Bang! There. Satisfied, Kaoru put her gun in the safety slot and went to go to the conference room. Now, my mission.

Kenshin watched as the girl walked away from the shooting range. He smirked. He had watched her glare at her target and hit it after going through nearly a whole chip. She was probably had something on her mind. He picked up the gun. He glanced and positioned. Bang! Bulls eye.

Kaoru arrived a little early. She got out her palm pilot and got ready. New partner. New mission. New outlook? She had no idea. She sipped her water unconsciously and leaned back in her chair. Now clear the head she murmured. Concentrate on how you want the mission to go. Perfectly. She sighed. "Perfect."

"Your early. For a second, I thought I was late." a voice interrupted Kaoru's sullen mood. She whipped around to find herself locked into an intense gaze. 

"Who? Wait…I know you…" Realization hit Kaoru with force. Oh. My. God. 

A/N:

Okay…So? You Likey or No Likey? Is it better than **Give Life a Chance** I hope… So tell me what ya think! Just press that button that says send Review and I will be very happy!!(^^) Also thank you to **Timeaus** and **lost and bewildered **for reading this over! 

- Q-Ace


End file.
